This invention relates to an automotive seat and, more particularly, to an improvement of a device for adjusting the inclined angle of the seating surface of the seat cushion of an automotive seat essentially mounted in a vehicle.
There have been proposed a variety of devices for adjusting the inclined angle of the seating surface of the seat cushion of an automotive seat in response to the sitting person's physique or preference to thereby prevent his fatigue so as to retain his comfortable seating attitude for a long time. All these devices can adjust the inclined angle of the seat cushion in several steps in limited range, and the sitting person can merely select his approximate desired inclined angle from the several steps. Accordingly, all the sitting persons can not always select his most comfortable seating attitude nor obtain sufficient effect on the seat cushion.